Deidara de Konoha
by MC Zomec
Summary: Estamos en un mundo en el que Kushina y Minato no mueren y el mismo dia de el parto de Naruto Deidara llega a la aldea todo golpeado y herido... que le habra pasado a Deidara antes de llegar a la aldea y que sera de su destino junto al de Naruto... dejen sus rewiews jeje
1. 10 de octubre

¿Qué hubiera pasado si?,¿Minato y Kushina no hubieran muerto?¿si el kyuubi no hubiera sido controlado por Tobi?¿si Naruto no tuviera el Kyuubi dentro de el? ¿Si Deidara se hubiera criado en konoha?... ¿Que le tiene preparado el destino a Naruto y a Deidara?

-10 de octubre.

-En una cueva, alejada de Konoha, Kushina Uzumaki yacía acostada, gimiendo de dolor ya que estaba en labor de parto, su esposo el 4TO Hokage Minato Namikaze le agarraba la mano a su esposa con cara de dolor… ya que Kushina le apretaba la mano muy fuerte-!AY¡ !AY¡ DUELE KUSHI-CHAN !SUELTAAA¡

-Después de unos minutos, los llantos de un bebe inundaron la habitación de la cueva, un niño de cabello amarillo y ojos azules, abria los ojos por primera vez, la pareja Uzumaki-Namikaze se alegraron por su hijo- Naruto… mi hijo Naruto- dijo Kushina con lagrimas en los ojos- Al fin nació mi hijo !Naruto¡ !soy padre¡.

-No por mucho tiempo…- dijo una voz siniestra

-Minato volteo para ver a un hombre encapuchado con una mascara anaranjada con franjas negras, Minato no lo penso dos veces y uso el hiraishin no jutsu su especialidad, el habia puesto sellos en todas las partes de la cueva, se teletransporto detrás del enmascarado y lo llevo al primer lugar que le paso por la mente: El campo de entrenamiento 3.

-Aparecieron en el campo, el enmascarado se alejo de Minato y saco una cadena con esposas integradas y se las puso en sus brazos- Minato Namikaze entregame al Kyuubi o destruire la aldea.

-Jamas, hoy tu mueres. Defendere a mi familia y a mi aldea – cargo un rasengan en su mano derecha y con la izquierda lanzo un Kunai con el sello del hiraishin hacia el lado derecho del enmascarado uso el hiraishin y lo intento golpear con el rasengan pero lo atravesó y en vez dejo un gran agujero en el suelo.

-Minato: (pensando) Estoy seguro que le di con el rasengan – Penso Minato, mientras se teletransportaba a su lugar.

-Enmascarado: vaya que eres debil y tonto Yondaime- hizo unos sellos- Katon Goryuka no jutsu- un dragon de fuego se abalanzo contra Minato se teletransporto a donde lanzo el primer Kunai y volvio a su lugar cuando el dragon se habia disipado.

Minato: (Pensando) tengo que descubrir su tecnica, el enmascarado se abalanzo hacia Minato, Minato le dio un golpe pero lo atraveso, el enmascarado, vio que fue atravesado, jalo la cadena que estaba atras de el, Minato sintio la cadena y se teletransporto al instante.

-Minato: (Pensando) Ya veo… pero voy a comprobarlo- lanzo un kunai hacia la cara del enmascarado y lo atraveso dejo ser tocado por el enmascarado por un segundo y se teletransporto hacia donde estaba el Kunai con un rasengan en la mano le dio de lleno en el hombro izquierdo al enmascarado y se teletransporto lejos del enmascarado.

-Enmascarado: Te diste cuenta de mi tecnica, te felicito, en serio te mereces tu titulo- El brazo derecho se le desprendió, de repente empezo a desaparecer poco a poco- Pronto nos volveremos a ver Minato Namikaze- Dijo antes de desaparecer por completo.

-Minato: Que fuerte era ese hombre… AH! Kushina esta sola con Naruto- desaparecio en un destello amarillo.

-Llego a la cueva vio a Kushina acostada con el niño en sus brazos- Minato estas bien?- pregunto Kushina- si ese sujeto huyo, ¿como esta Naruto?

-Kushina: Esta bien lloro un poco y se quedo dormido, que alegria que ya nacio esta sano.

-¿?:Bueno respecto a Naruto- hablo por primera vez un Ninja medico- he detectado un Chakra dentro de el, un chakra inmenso casi como el de un bijuu- Kushina y Minato miraron a su hijo- este niño sera un gran shinobi puedo sentirlo- dijo Minato- bueno voy a recrear el sello del Kyuubi, comenzare con el sellado.

-En la entrada norte de Konoha, un niño de cabello largo amarillo y ojos azules, se arrastraba hasta la entrada, parecia golpeado y aruñado.

-En la cueva Minato le conto toda su pelea con el enmascarado- al menos Naruto y la aldea estan bien- Dijo Kushina ,se escucho un ruido.

-Que quieres tenzou - dijo Minato al ambu.

-Tenzou: Perdon hokage-sama encontramos a un niño en la entrada sur de la aldea estaba herido lo llevamos al hospital.

-Minato: Ok lo vere despues, vete - dijo serio al ambu.

-Tenzou: Si hokage-sama - dijo antes de desaparecer en un nube de humo.

-Minato: Bueno vamonos de aqui no quiero que ese hombre vuelva...

-En otro lado muy lejos de Konoha.

-¿?: ¿Que sucedio?- pregunto un hombre con un planta carnivora en su cuerpo.

-Enmascarado: El hokage es muy fuerte y astuto, no obtuve al Kyuubi pero pronto lo obtendre y entonces ni el Hokage me hara frente...

-En la casa de Minato.

-Minato: Bueno Naruto esta es tu casa, es grande pero ya te acostumbraras je je- Dijo con Naruto en sus brazos.

-Kushina: Amor acuerdate de lo que dijo Tenzou, tienes que ir a ver a ese niño.

-Minato: AH! cierto me tengo que ir gracias Kushi-chan- dijo dejando a Naruto en los brazos de kushina- hasta luego Kushi-chan - se despidio dandole un tierno beso a Kushina - y hasta luego Hijo Mio - le dio un beso en la frente y se fue en un destello amarillo.

-Llego al hospital hay unos ambus esperaban al frente de una habitacion- Pueden irse no los necesito - dijo Minato a los ambus los cuales se fueron en tro en la habitacion, vio a un niño rubio acostado en la camilla, estaba mirando por un ventana.

-Minato: ehm buenas noches soy Minato Namikaze el 4to Hokage- dijo Minato presentandose.

-El niño volteo tenia una mirada perdida- Hola señor soy soy... Deidara, mi nombre es Deidara eso es lo unico que recuerdo.

-Minato: Mucho gusto Deidara, entonces no recuerdas nada Mmm- desaparecio un momento en un destello amarillo, el niño se sorprendio y volvio a aparecer con otra persona - Bueno es este niño, necesito que revises en su mente para ver quien es y de donde viene.

-Ambu: Ok Hokage-sama- el ambu se acerco al niño y puso sus manos en la cabeza del niño, se concentro llego a un lugar donde habia una masa gris, era el cerebro del niño lo toco salieron unos rollos de pergamino pero algo lo detuvo y lo saco de la mente del niño- Wow lo siento Hokage-sama este niño no tiene nada de recuerdos en su mente, lo siento.

-Minato: Tranquilo retirate- el ambu se fue- bueno ahora eres ciudadano de Konoha.

-Deidara: Gracias pero no conozco a nadie, en donde me voy a quedar.

-Minato: bueno viviras con mi familia, y despues decidire que haras en la aldea por ahora descansa mañana te llevare a tu nuevo hogar conoceras a tu nueva mama y a tu hermanito recien nacido.

-Deidara: Gracias gracias hokage-sama- dijo soltando lagrimas de alegria.

-Minato: Dime papa -dijo con una sonrisa- hasta mañana hijo se despidio Minato.

-Minato le conto todo a su esposa.

-Kushina: QUE! wow es muy repentino apenas nacio Naruto, pero creo que hiciste lo correcto- dijo Kushina con Naruto en sus brazos- oiste Naruto vas a tener un hermanito...


	2. Entrando en la academia

8 años despues.

-Era una mañana tranquila en Konoha, la gente iva y venia reia, hablaba, desayunaba.

-En la oficina del Hokage, Minato descansaba de sus arduas tareas como Hokage, escribiendo informes, cuando un chico de cabello largo y rubio toco la puerta- pase - dijo Minato.

Deidara: hola papa.

Minato: AH hola hijo ¿pasa algo?

Deidara: De hecho queria hablar contigo, sobre mi situacion en Konoha.

Minato: Mmh... te refieres a tu estado de civil no... tomaste una decision ¿verdad?

Deidara: Si padre quiero ser un shinobi, ya lo decidi mhm.

Minato: Mmh MUY BIEN! hijo buena decision, bueno tengo que hacer tu papeleo entonces lo malo es que tienes once años no vas a estar con niños de tu edad.

Deidara: No importa asi estoy con Naruto-nee-san, pero que hare con ''eso''- dijo mirando sus manos.

Comienzo de flash back.

Habian transcurrido 3 meses despues de el nacimiento de Naruto, la llegada de Deidara y la pelea contra el Enmascarado, Minato seguia haciendo, papeleo todo estaba tranquilo en la aldea, Deidara se estaba adaptando a la aldea y a su familia, en todo ese tiempo el no habia notado algo en Deidara.

Ese dia el estaba en su oficina como siempre y Deidara estaba con el ya que siempre que salian Deidara no se separaba de el, Deidara jugaba con unas figuras de arcilla que Minato le habia regalado, Minato vio algo raro en las manos de Deidara.

Minato: Hijo que es eso que tienes en las manos- pregunto Minato.

Deidara: MMMM este... son bocas creo - dijo mirandose las manos como si nada.

Minato: QUEEEEE¡ a ver tus manos un momento - le tomo las manos y noto que exactamente eran como unas bocas- ¿Que es esto?, ven te llevaremos a la enfermeria- llegaron a la enfermeria Minato le dijo al medico que revisara las manos de su hijo.

5 Minutos despues el ninja medico salio de la habitacion.

Ninja medico: Bueno Hokage-sama, esas cosas si son bocas, y parecen inofensivas, no encontre nada fuera de lo normal, incluso esas bocas pueden transmitir chakra como cualquier mano comun y corriente, debe ser una habilidad de su clan pero no hay nada que temer.

Minato: Que bueno, gracias por todo, ven Deidara.

Deidara: ¿hice algo malo?

Minato: No tranquilo- dijo con una sonrisa- pero te tendras que acostumbrar a tus manos-por cierto ¿porque no nos habias mencionado lo de tus manos?.

Deidara: Porque pense que se asustarian y se alejarian de mi.

Minato: Nada de eso somos familia, la familia nunca se abandona entre si- dijo Minato revolviendole el cabello a Deidara con una enorme sonrisa- mejor te llevo a casa o tu mama se pondra furiosa.

Fín del retroceso.

Minato: Bueno eso no importa, ademas todos los ninja tenemos algo en especial, que nos caracteriza haciendonos unicos.

Dediara: Pero la gente... que va a pensar el resto de la gente y si huyen de mi - dijo entre triste y preocupado.

Minato: Nada solo van a pensar que eres un ninja muy especial, pero si te importa tanto te comprare unos guantes.

Deidara: Gracias papa y por cierto, mira esto -sacando un montoncito de arcilla de su bolsa se concentro un poco la figura se volvio un ave pequeña- ya domino las bocas de mis manos asi que puedo moldear arcilla para que tomen cualquier forma.

Minato: Wow es genial -cogiendo la figura en sus manos- y esta bien hecha, esto es es... arte es verdaderamente arte.

Deidara: Jeje gracias bueno me voy, gracias por todo... etto me lo podrias devolver -dijo cuando noto que Minato seguia admirando la figura de arcilla.

Minato: Ah claro lo siento -dijo devolviendole la figura de arcilla- hasta luego hijo saluda a tu hermano y a tu madre por mi.

Deidara: Ok lo hare, nos vemos despues papa -dijo el rubio saliendo de la oficina de Minato.

Deidara salio sel edificio pero no fue a casa directamente sino que decidio recorrer un rato la aldea, toda la aldea estaba alegre, como siempre, niños jugando, personas trabajando, llego a un parque cuando vio a una niña de cabello rosa sentada en un columpio, decidio acercarse a saludar a la niña.

Deidara: Hola, soy Deidara, Deidara Namikaze -dijo Deidara con una sonrisa contagiosa.

¿?: Hola mi nombre es Sakura, Sakura Haruno - dijo la niña con una sonrisa un poco triste.

Deidara: Que tienes, ¿estas triste? - pregunto Deidara notando la mirada de la niña.

Sakura: No, no lo estoy - mintio, de repente los ojos se le pusieron aguados- bueno lo que pasa es que una niña me molesta diciendome frentona todos los dias.

Justo en ese momento una niña de cabello rubio llego a donde ellos estaban.

¿?: Hola frentona, con quien estas.

Deidara: Este con un amigo, ya que es un problema.

¿?: Ah... no, etto, hola soy ino -dijo la niña un poco sonrosada- solo queria hablar con mi amiga la frentona.

Deidara: Ella tiene un nombre si no sabias es... Sakura, deja de decirle frentona -dijo Deidara serio- bueno chao Sakura-chan nos vemos despues, me avisas si la gente te molesta - dijo dandole una mirada fulminante a Ino.

Mientras Deidara se alejaba.

Ino: Quien es el, es... lindo.

Sakura:No se el se presento antes de que tu llegaras, el es... etto, AH Deidara, si el es Deidara Namikaze.

Ino quedo con la boca abierta- Namikaze ¿segura? -Sakura asintio- Pero el es el hijo del Hokage.

Sakura: ¡QUEEEEE!

Al otro lado de la ciudad Deidara entraba en su casa, la mansion Namikaze era enorme y muy bonita, el llego.

Hola mama-Dijon Deidara Saludando Smokey.

Kushina: AH hola hijo, Naruto te estaba buscando hace rato -dijo mientras leia un libro.

Deidara: OK voy a ir a verlo -Deidara llego a su cuarto el cual compartia con Naruto, entro y vio a Naruto jugando con un kunai de juguete- Hola Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Ah hola Nee-san-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa- toma queria darte esto -dijo pasandole un paquete.

Deidara lo abrio y vio era una caja con bastante arcilla, era mucha - note que se te estaba acabando asi que te compre mas -dijo Naruto usando el kunai contra alguien imaginario.

Deidara: Gracias Naruto-nee-san -guardo la arcilla- oye Naruto-nee deberiamos practicar, pronto vamos a comenzar la academia -dijo Deidara- bueno ya dominamos el bushin no jutsu, somos buenos lanzando shurikens y ademas de todos los libros que nos ha puesto a leer papa, lo hemos entendido todos -Dijo Naruto, ya habia guardado su kunai de juguete- bueno mama nos va a enseñar ninjutsu elemental, pero hay que hacer la cosa de los papeles, asi que mejor bajamos.

Naruto: Si no la quiero volver a ver molesta -dijo asustado.

Bajaron para tener otro dia de entrenamiento, mientras tanto en el complejo Uchiha, un niño iva corriendo por las calles, hasta llegar a su casa.

¿?:Ya estoy en casa -anuncio abriendo la puerta-

Hola Sasuke -dijo una mujer que estaba cocinando.

Sasuke: ¿Ya Llego Itachi nee-san?.

No, apuesto a que horita llega pero anda a bañarte.

Sasuke:Ok -se dirijio a su cuarto, se quito la ropa agarro una toalla y se dio un ducha, despues de 10 minutos salio y se empezo a cambiar.

Ya llegue -Sasuke reconocio esa voz, se vistio rapido y salio a recibir a su hermano.

Sasuke: Hola Itachi-Oneechan.

Itachi: Hola ototo ¿como te fue en el entrenamiento?.

Sasuke: Bien, pero me gustaria que tu me entrenaras -dijo Sasuke medio molesto.

Itachi: No puedo, tengo que ir a mis misiones.

Sasuke: No importa quiero que tu me entrenes.

Itachi: Mmm -Itachi le hizo una señal para que se acercara, Sasuke se contento fue corriendo, al acercarse Itachi le dio con los dedos en la frente- Lo siento ototo sera despues.

Sasuke se fue molesto a entrenar por su cuenta, cuando al fin Itachi quedo solo se quedo pensativo.

Itachi:(pensando) Hoy es la noche, pronto me ire de aqui, pero... no puedo herirlo a el, el es el que vengara al clan, el sera el que me asesine, pero es demasiado cruel dejarle ese peso encima...-solto unas lagrimas- lo siento Sasuke pero es tu destino.

En el edificio del hokage:

Minato estaba sentado combatiendo con el papeleo, de repente una brisa fria paso por una ventana -algo malo esta por ocurrir, algo muy malo, no creo que yo lo pueda evitar.

En una casa abandonada cerca de Konoha.

¿?: Todo esta listo, vamos a actuar.

Itachi: Si, recuerda mi condicion,... Madara-sama.

Madara: Esta bien, no lastimare a tu pequeño hermano, pero el resto del clan no tendra tanta suerte.

* * *

Bueno este fue el segundo capitulo perdon por tardar tanto, es que, bueno, soy un poquito flojo jeje pero ya voy a empezar a subir capitulos mas rapido, bueno ya saben dejen reviews, si quieren claro, para ver si me falta algo o para mejorar mi historia, y diganme quien quieren que sea la pareja de Deidara hasta ahora tengo planeado a Ino, pero ya veremos y obviamente esta historia es Naruhina tambien pero tal vez leponga otra pareja mas,... Bueno despues regreso con el tercer capitulo Bye.


	3. Se forma el equipo 7

Bueno aqui esta el tercer capitulo... lo siento, tardo siglos en publicar, no tengo excusa. Pero bueno aqui esta disfrutenlo.

* * *

-Habia trancurrido 1 meses, desde que Deidara habia decidido ser un shinobi, ya habia pasado el cumpleaños de Naruto Y de Deidara. Minato decidio que el mismo dia que cumplia Naruto cumpliria Deidara, asi que el 10 de octubre se hizo la fieta de los dos.

-Comienzo del flash back.

-Minato estaba en su oficina peleando contra el enemigo que ha atormentado a los kage por generaciones: El Papeleo... Kushina estaba en casa preparando la casa para la fiesta de sus hijos... Naruto y Deidara daban un paseo por las calles de Konoha, justamente pasaban al frente de el complejo Hyuga, los guardias de la entrada se alertaron pero reconocieron a los hijos del Hokage.

-Buenos dias Naruto-sama Deidara-sama, que hacen por aqui -dijo uno de los guardias- Solo dabamos un paseo, disculpen nos retiraremos de inmediato -hablo Naruto, siendo el hijo del Hokage aprendio a ser cortes con las demas personas- No no, no hay problema solo preguntamos ya que es raro verlos por aqui pero, pasen si quieren -Dijo el segundo de los guardias- Bueno no tenemos nada que hacer, y nunca hemos estado aqui mmh... muy bien entraremos gracias -Hablo Deidara.

-Al entrar al complejo, vieron casas adornadas con el simbolo Hyuga, parques... todo era lindo, pero Minato les habia contado a ellos el sistema de familia principal y secundaria de los Hyuga, a lo lejos en un parque, habia una niña ojos perla, como todos los Hyuga los tienen, solo que ella no jugaba con los otros niños del parque en vez se columpiaba sola en un arbol, los hermanos decidieron acercarse.

-Hola niña, ¿Como te llamas? -pregunto Naruto, Deidara se quedo jugando con los otros niños- Ho..hola me llamo Hinata -dijo la niña un poco nerviosa ya que nadie se le acercaba asi- Ah hola Hinata, Mi nombre es Naruto, Naruto Namikaze ¿porque estas aqui sola? -la niña miro al suelo- bueno... yo soy de la familia principal y no me permiten jugar con otros niños de la familia secundaria, ademas los niños de mi familia son malos con las demas personas -explico la ojiperla- ah ok pero entonces no tienes ningun amigo mmh... ya esta yo sere tu amigo -dijo el ojiazul con una de sus mas sinceras sonrisas- gra.. gracias Naruto-kun -dijo Hinata, con una sonrisa- Hinata-sama es hora de irnos -dijo un hombre a lo lejos- Ya voy tsugi-san, bueno es hora de irme pero nos vemos mañana, chao Naruto-kun -Hinata se paro del columpio y se fue despidiendose con la mano- claro Hinata-chan, mañana vengo... a por cierto hoy es el cumpleaños mio y de mi hermano ¿quieres ir? es en la mansion Namikaze -Hinata se detuvo pensativa- se lo preguntare a mi padre -ya ella habia alcanzado a tsugi- ok nos vemos despues -dijo Naruto, en eso, mientras Hinata se alejaba, Deidara habia dejado de jugar con los niños para acercarse a su hermano- Hola Naruto-nee oye esa niña si es linda, supongo que es tu novia verdad -Naruto reacciono- ¡Claro que no! solo es una amiga, oye deberiamos ir a casa ¿no crees? -Dijo Naruto intentando cambiar de tema- claro vamos.

-Mientras tanto Hinata llegaba a su casa.

-Hola padre -dijo Hinata al ver que su papa estaba sentado en la entrada- hola hija, ¿que hiciste en el parque?

-Bueno conoci a un niño se llama... mmh... ah Naruto Namikaze -dijo hinata- Namikaze... el es el hijo de Minato-sama -dijo el Hyuga mayor recordando a su amigo.

-El... el me invito a su fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿puedo ir? -pregunto la niña con un puchero- claro es la fiesta del hijo de un amigo mio, yo mismo te llevare asi puedo hablar un poco con Minato, preparate nos vamos dentro de una hora,

Fin del flash back.

-Naruto dormia placidamente, al igual que Deidara, de repente -¡DESPIERTEEEEENNNNN! LLEVO MAS DE MEDIA HORA TRANTANDO DE DESPERTALOS, HOY ES SU PRIMER DIA DE ACADEMIA -una Kushina furiosa habia aparecido en la habitacion de los hermanos - Ma... mama lo sentimos ya bajamos a desayunar -Naruto y Deidara se habian despertado de golpe con el grito de Kushina, tenian una gota en la cara muy pocas veces veian a su mama enojada pero cuando se enojaba le salia un aura asesina- ok apurense, no quiero que lleguen tarde a su primer dia de academia -Kushina se habia calmado.

-Los hermanos se bañaron y se vistieron al bajar vieron a Minato que ya estaba desayunando- Buenos dias chicos, como duermen ustedes dos, Kushina lleva rato despertandolos, ustedes duermen como unos troncos jeje -Minato hablo mientras saboreaba un pan tostado, de rerpente sintio un golpe en su cabeza - No hables con la boca llena Minato -Kushina le habia dado un golpe a Minato- Lo... lo siento Kushi-chan.

-Los hermanos comieron, despues de despedirse de sus padres se fueron a la academia.

-Mientras iban de camino a la academia, vieron a varios niños de camino tambien algunos lloraban para no ir agarrados de sus padres, otros querian que sus padres no los acompañaran, un niño en especial iba sin padres, tenia cabello azabache y vestia una camisa azul con el simbolo de los Uchiha en la parte de atras de la camisa, los hermanos caminaron al lado de el y le hablaron- Hola chico, me llamo Naruto Namikaze, el es mi hermano Deidara Namikaze -dijo Naruto señalando a Deidara- y tu ¿como te llamas? -el azabache no respondio y no les hizo caso- bueno no respondas pero me enterare de tu nombre luego cuando pasen lista en el salon de clases, adios -dijo Naruto distansiandose de el Uchiha- que mal humor tiene ese niño mmh -Dijo Deidara cuando estaban a una distancia considerable.

-Llegaron a la academia y entraron al salon, cuando se fueron a sentar vieron a un grupo de chicas admirando al Uchiha, y el no les hacia caso, Deidara se sento junto a Shikamaru Nara el hijo de el lider del clan nara, que el conocio hace mucho.

-Naruto vio que no quedaban puestos adelante asi que miro hacia los ultimos y vio a una ojiperla conocida- Hola Hina-chan -Hinata volteo y al Naruto se sonrojo un poco- Ho... hola Naruto-kun -Naruto se extraño un poco al ver su sonrojo pero no le importo- bueno... ¿me puedo sentar al lado tuyo o esperas a alguien? -pregunto el rubio- n... no... no espero a nadie, sientate Naruto-kun -Hinata se sonrojo un poco mas al ver que el rubio se iba a sentar al lado suyo- ok, gracias Hina-chan - en eso el maestro llego,se paro al frente de la clase y hablo.

-Bueno mi nombre es Iruka y apartir de hoy sere su maestro de clases, bueno voy a proceder a pasar lista -mientras iba pasando lista Naruto empezo a hablar con Hinata- bueno Hina-chan, como estas tenia algunos dias sin verte -dijo Naruto viendola- bue... bueno bien, estaba de viaje al pais del arroz, ya que mi papa fue a tratar algunos asuntos del clan con un amigo de el...

-Desde ese dia Naruto se sento junto a ella, Hinata siempre se sonrojaba pero ya no tartamudeaba como siempre cuando hablaba con el, en clase los mas sobresalientes eran primero Naruto, despues Sasuke y De tercero Deidara, los hermanos al recibir clases de sus padres simpre les iba bien con los jutsus, Hinata era un poco mediocre pero Naruto siempre la ayudaba, en cuanto a Deidara a veces se dormia en clase y no prestaba atencion por eso en las pruebas aveces salia mal.

-Los hermanos tenian un grupo de fans en el salon pero ellos en vez de ignorarlas las trataban bien pero no les daban ilusiones, Deidara porque le gustaba una cierta chica rubia, y a Naruto no le gustaba ninguna pero se sentia comodo al estar junto a Hinata, haciendo que las chicas se molestaran cuando veian a Naruto riendo con Hinata- mirala se cree que puede estar con Naruto-kun y nosotras no, se tiene que apegar a las consecuencias -le dijo una chica a su amiga, cierto dia acorralaron a Hinata un grupo de 4 chicas- te crees que puedes sentarte con Naruto y nosotras no pues bueno ¡Toma! - dijo una chica, dandole un golpe en la cara a la ojiperla, en eso Hinata cayo con lagrimas en los ojos- para que aprendas y espero que no te vuelvas a juntar con el o te ira peor -ese dia Hinata se sento con un chico con lentes que estaba adelante, a la hora del almuerzo Naruto se fue a donde Hinata se acerco por detras y le tapo los ojos- qui... quien eres -dijo Hinata un poco asustada- el mismo con el que no te sentaste hoy Hina-chan -la ojiperla reconocio la voz del rubio- Naruto-kun -el rubio le quito- porque no te sentaste conmigo hoy Hina-chan -al verla bien logro notar un moreton en la cara de su amiga- ¿quien te iso eso Hinata? -pregunto el rubio molesto- na... nadie, me cai -dijo la ojiperla mintiendo- Hinata dime quien fue -Hinata se resigno- fue Matsuki, me pego por juntarme contigo -al escuchar eso el rubio se fue corriendo y localizo a la niña sentada comiendo con sus amigas, las mismas que acorralarona Hinata- Matsuri ¿porque le pegaste a Hinata? -la chica se asusto al ver la mirada de el rubio- es que... no quiero que ella te trate, ella no se lo merece -dijo la chica entre seria y asustada- ok te voy a aclarar algo, ella es mi amiga y si la vuelves a tocar o cualquiera le vuelva a hacer daño le voy a dar una paliza -dijo el rubio soltando un poco de instinto asesino en eso desaparecio dejando a la chica asustada.

-Despues de eso nadie los volvio a molestar, Hinata al enterarse de lo que iso el rubio se enamoro mas de el, solo que el rubio no lo sospechaba, en cuanto a Deidara se habia echo amigo de Ino, y siempre se sentaban juntos igual que Hinata con Naruto, Sasuke seguia tan antipatico como siempre y no le hacia caso a Sakura.

-Ya estaban en los ultimos dias de academia, la ultima prueba estaba compuesta por henge no jutsu, bushin no jutsu y taijutsu en el que pelearian con un maestro si le daban un golpe pasaban, el primero en hacerla fue Sasuke el cual acabo en 5 minutos dejandole un moreton en la cara al maestro, el segundo fue un chico llamado Shino Aburame el cual acabo despues de 10 minutos, la tercera fue Matsuki la cual despues de media hora no consiguio nada y no paso, se fue corriendo llorando del salon, el siguiente fue Deidara despues de 5 minutos salio triunfante dejandole un morado a Iruka en el ojo, La sigiente fue Sakura despues de 20 minutos salio adolorida pero feliz, habia pasado la prueba a rayas, la siguiente fue Hinata, despues de que Naruto le deseara suerte entro, despues de 7 minutos salio feliz, el siguiente fue Naruto le toco un maestro llamado Ringo, despues de 4 minutos salio del salon dejando a Ringo en el suelo adolorido.

-Despues de eso al dia siguiente, llegaron todos al salon con sus bandas puestas- Felicidades a todos los que pasaron -hablo un alegre Iruka con el ojo un poco sanado- bueno ahora voy a nombrar los equipos: el equipo 7: Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno -la pelo chicle se alegro, estaba con los dos guapos del salon- El equipo 8 seran Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame y Kiba Inuzuka -la ojiperla se puso un poco triste por no estar con Naruto- el equipo 9 lo conformaran: Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi y Ino Yamanaka -Deidara se molesto por no estar con Ino- y el equipo 10 seran Deidara Namikaze, Ariyo Zhang y Inomi Yamanaka -Inomi era una fan de Deidara.

-Despues de el nombremiento de los equipos, todos se fueron a sus salones respectivos para esperar a su sensei, Naruto se adelanto mientras Sakura se quedo atras mientras trataba de hablar con Sasuke al llegar al salon esperaron media hora, hasta que llego- Hola a to... -Sakura estaba molesta- ¡en donde estaba, llevabamos aqui media hora esperandolo! - el hombre se sorprendio- lo siento es que, en el camino me encontre con una señora mayor y la ayude a cruzar el camino -dijo rascandose la nuca apenado- bueno subamos para presentarnos -subieron en silencio hasta que llegaron- bueno primero yo, soy Kakashi Hatake y sere su sensei, ahora diganme sus nombres, lo que les gusta, lo que les disgusta y sus metas, primero tu -señalando a Sakura- Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, me gusta alguien en especial -esto lo dijo mirando a Sasuke- me disgusta que me ignoren y mi sueño es... bueno... casarme con... KYYYYYAAAAA -Sakura se sonrojo con la idea de casarse con Sasuke- bueno pasaremos a ti -dijo Kakashi con una gota en la frente, señalando a Sasuke- Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, tengo pocos gustos y muchos disgustos y mi meta, mas bien yo lo llamaria ambicion es matar a cierta persona -esto lo dijo serio y con una mirada asesina, Kakashi suspiro y señalo a Naruto- ahora tu - Naruto se paro- Bueno mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze, me gusta el ramen, odio a los que abusan de otros y mi meta es volverme fuerte para proteger a mis seres queridos -Kakashi penso- este chico es igual a su padre, Minato-sensei- bueno mucho gusto de conocerlos, mañana los espero en el campo de entrenamiento numero 3, para su primera prueba hasta luego -se despidio, desapareciendo en una nube de polvo.

* * *

Bueno aqui termina jeje... apartir de este capitulo los otros van a tener minimo 2000 palabras jeje... bueno chau nos vemos despues y dejen sus rewiews jejeje


End file.
